That Wasn't Nothing
by UnbreakableBelle1994
Summary: Alek goes to Chloe's house to tell her how he feels. Will a certain human get in the way of their love? Now a series of random one-shots.
1. That Wasn't Nothing

**AN: I'm back! After having fanfic ideas running around my head for the last year and a half or so I finally gave in to my creative side. I don't care if Critics United comes after me. Let them. I'm gonna make sure they have NOTHING against me. Without further ado, here's my first one-shot of 2019! I don't own TNLOCK! I wish!**

* * *

Alek's POV:

I try to forget what Jasmine said. I really do. It keeps repeating itself in my head despite my best efforts. Somewhere between all the late night training and protecting Chloe, I started to have feelings for her. It's more than just liking her. I feel bonded to her in a way I've only heard about in Mai history lessons. That would require us being together intimately though. I gasp as a realization washes over me like a wave. I'm in love with Chloe Grace King. I want to jump for joy, but then I realize there's something I need to do. I rush out of my room and see Jasmine in the kitchen.

She turns around and smirks at me. "What are you waiting for, Alek? Go tell Chloe how you feel."

I wordlessly run downstairs and out into the cool night. As I run, I wonder why I didn't realize I love Chloe sooner. I mean I know I thought she was beautiful and I loved to mess with her at school. I just never realized that the reason I always messed with her was because I was attracted to her. Messing with her was the only way I could express it since I thought she was human. I reach her house in record time and I feel butterflies in the pit of my stomach. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if her human, I can hear her correcting me by saying his real name, is the one she really likes? I swallow my nerves and insecurities so I can knock on the door. I hear her talking to her mom and my hand freezes.

"Mom..." Chloe's voice sounds like she's about to burst into tears.

My blood run colder than ice. I don't want her to be sad. I want her to be happy.

I hear her mom's voice. "I won't sign this if you don't want me to. We have to do this together and I don't need an answer now. We can talk about it when you're ready."

I hear her mom get out of her seat and Chloe's heavy breathing. I finally raise my hand and knock on the door. I hear Chloe getting up and I decide to wait on the stairs. I try to gather my thoughts so I won't say the wrong thing.

"Alek?" I hear Chloe's voice and turn my head to look at her. She looks beautiful and I don't know what I'm going to say to her. I swiftly look away as she walks down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Chloe's voice sounds like an angel and I still don't know what to say. I take a deep breath as she finally reaches the step I'm on and don't look at her.

"You okay?" I finally look at Chloe and am overwhelmed by her beauty once again. I decide to say the one thing on my mind.

"We belong together." I slowly move closer to Chloe and put my arms around her waist as I smash my lips against hers. Fireworks dance behind my eyelids as Chloe tentatively kisses me back.

I pull away and just look at her. She looks stunned, but not unhappy. I smile at her and watch her eyes flicker down to my lips. This time, it's Chloe who leans in to kiss me and I meet her halfway. The kiss is electric and feels so right. I feel like everything we've been through together has been leading up to this moment.

Chloe pulls away for a minute. "Alek, how long have you liked me?" I tuck a piece of her hair behind her ear and think about it.

I sigh and decide to tell her the truth. "I've liked you for quite a few years, Chloe. I just couldn't do anything about it. That's why I stopped talking to you at the beginning of 8th grade."

I study her facial features and pay attention to her heartbeat. It's getting faster and a tear escapes her eye. I snake my arms inside her jacket and tighten them around her waist. "Chloe, don't be sad."

"But-" I cut her off with another kiss and we stand there for another minute. This kiss seems a bit more frantic and heated. I can feel all of Chloe's emotions with that one kiss. We pull away again and Chloe sighs.

I become aware of another heartbeat just as Chloe looks at the street. I'm resistant to take my eyes off her, but when I do I see the human standing on the sidewalk. He has a pained expression on his face and I know he saw us kissing.

Chloe gasps as she realizes the same thing. I feel her hands leave my shoulders. "Brian." He turns away and I feel Chloe pulling away from me. I mentally beg her not to go. She turns in my arms and I don't want to let her go. "Brian, wait."

"Let him go." I keep a grip on her as she starts to walk down the rest of the stairs. "No." That one word feels like a lightning bolt and I let her go. I watch as she runs after her human.

"Brian, please, let me explain." Explain what? That kiss changed everything, didn't it?

"No need. I get it this time." He shakes his head. Our thoughts, for once, seem to be in tandem with each other. "The visual helps."

Chloe catches up to him at his car and turns to look at him. "No, look-it-it-Brian. It just happened, okay? Nothing is going on between us." My heart cracks as her words hit my ears.

Chloe's human glances back towards me and then looks at her again. "Yeah yeah, it looked that way." Chloe looks like she's about to say something, but he holds out his hand. He's holding the scarf she was wearing the night of the gala. "Here. You dropped that the other night." He shakes the material into Chloe's hands as he talks. "I was gonna leave it on your doorstep, so..."

"I'm so sorry." Chloe tries to apologize as her human opens the door to his car and climbs in.

"Me, too." The human says that one last thing before he shuts the door.

"Brian. Brian." As Chloe calls him I walk over to her with tears in my eyes. She throws her hands up in defeat and turns around. Now it's my turn to talk.

I force words to come out of my mouth even with the lump in my throat. "Nothing?" The way Chloe is looking at me tells me she knows I was listening. "That wasn't nothing."

"Alek, please don't go." I turn away from her as she tells me not to go. "Can we at least talk about this?"

I turn around to respond, but she's watching Brian's car drive away. My heart cracks a little more as I walk away. I think I hear her start to say something else, but no words fill my ears. I fight the tears threatening to run down my face as I run to the penthouse.

Jasmine is waiting for me when I come back. She walks towards me and her smile fades as she looks at me. When a sob fills the air I realize I'm crying. I can't seem to stop as I fall to my knees. Chloe had begun to change me and make me a better person. As the tears fall, I feel the old Alek coming back.

* * *

**AN: I know I made the ending super sad, but it seemed like the only logical ending based on how he acts when Chloe sees him at school. Review please!**


	2. Dead Hearts

**AN: Hey, guys! I'm back and I have some good news. I got my first review! Thank you so much, AngelFallenOutOfHeaven! This chapter is dedicated to you! I had marked this story as complete, but I'm going to keep adding to it. I'm going to write from Alek's POV for now. Let me know if you want any other POVs. The rest of the chapters will be original ideas, scenes from specific POVs, and anything else that you guys want to see! I don't own TNLOCK! If I did, it would be on it's 5th or 6th season by now...**

* * *

Alek's POV:

My brain races a mile a minute. How can I face Chloe after how I treated her when I heard her say she loves Brian? I was awful to her and I don't know what to do or say. I do the one thing I can think of and go to her house to make sure she's okay. Before I killed Zane, he told me that my true love would be dead even if I saved Jasmine. It was too late for Valentina. I left the penthouse to check on Chloe as soon as the healers arrived. I run up to her front door and knock. There's no answer and I start to panic.

"Alek?" I hear a voice behind me and swiftly turn around. Chloe is standing there with tears running down her face. Before I can speak, her body collides with mine in a tight hug. I hear her start to sob.

"Hey, Chloe! It's okay. You're safe." I rub her back as I speak.

Chloe sobs harder and starts to fall to her knees. I hold her tighter to keep her from doing this. "Th-th-th-they t-t-t-took my mom! I found this note taped to the door!" She hands me the note in her hand and I swiftly read it. I start to crush it in my hand, but Chloe stops me. "Alek, stop! It's my only clue to finding her!"

I sigh and hand it back to her. "We will find your mom, Chloe." Suddenly, I notice the stains on her shirt. "Oh my Bastet! Chloe, what happened to you tonight?!" I instantly scoop her into my arms and make my way to the roof. I tenderly set her down and sit next to her. "Tell me everything that happened."

"I went to the theater my dad used to take me to as a little girl. I thought I was meeting him there." I nod to let her know I'm listening. I remember the gleam in her eye when her phone went off. That's why I left so quickly. I didn't want to know what she was about to get herself into.

"When I got inside..." She stops talking and I look down at her. I can see the tears running down her face. I wrap one arm around her waist and pull her closer to me.

"What happened, Chloe?" Something tells me I already know the answer, but I can't help asking anyway.

"There were 3 men waiting for me. I fought them and then started to leave the theater. As I was walking down the stairs, a woman appeared at the bottom. We talked for a few seconds. I was frozen when she pulled out a gun. I should've moved." I gasp when I hear this, but let her keep talking. "She shot me in the stomach 3 times. Then..."

She stops talking and just looks at me for a minute. Before I can even blink, I feel her lips on mine. I freeze from shock and she swiftly pulls away. I lean forward and tenderly kiss her. The kiss becomes more heated and I feel her fingers on the hem of my shirt. I swiftly pull away again. "Chloe, stop." I run my fingers through my hair and try to calm down. "Finish telling me what happened."

Chloe sighs. "Okay. Well, I died. As I was coming back to life, I heard Brian confessing that he loves me. Only...I wished it was you. I was so out of it. Even though I knew it was him and said his name, I..." She looks at me. "I kissed him thinking it was you, Alek. By the time I realized my mistake, it was too late. He died in my arms."

I take a moment to collect my thoughts and she looks at me while I think. "I want to believe you, Chloe. It's just that I remember when you told him our kiss was nothing. I know you cared about me to some extent. I could sense it whenever we hung out. It's just...hard to know that you still care. What if you change your mind? What if you decide you like someone else more..."

Chloe grabs my hand and gives it a tight squeeze. "Alek, I'm in love with you. I know what I said to Brian, but it really wasn't nothing. I know I already said that after you saved my mom and I. I just think you need to hear it again since you also heard me tell my mom that I'm in love with Brian."

I nod as Chloe's words echo in my head. "I was going to mention that. I'm in love with you, Chloe. I want you to be sure that you love me, too."

Chloe laughs. "Did our kiss not convince you?" Before I can answer, her lips are on mine again. I scoop her into my arms and make my way to her bedroom. Our lips separate briefly as we climb through the window. Then we're kissing again as if our lives depend on it. "Alek, I want you."

I smile at her and wrap my arms around her waist. "Are you sure, my love?"

I feel her shiver in pleasure. "Yes."

We spend the rest of the night in each other's arms. Finding her mom and defeating The Order will have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

**AN: So I don't know how to find it again, but a Chalek video on Youtube inspired this chapter. Dead Hearts by Stars was the song used. I suggest rereading this while listening to the song since I listened to the song on repeat while writing this. Review please! I love you all! Have a good week!**


End file.
